one_shot_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Jordon
Lieutenant Gordon Jordon was a police officer for the OSWPD stationed in Wen Kroy city, and amateur stripper in Tanna-T’liev. He was only a few days away from retirement. Biography We're Gonna Arrest God Gordon Jordon was sent with Bartholomew Beastly and Dalton Sex Castle to investigate a noise complaint in Wen Kroy city. The group were also joined by McEvan from Heaven. The latter joined the group because of the failing of their particular department, namely corrupt officials and cocky young upstarts like Dalton. The four officers entered the flat where they found some orcs. Not speaking orcish, they attempted to communicate that the orcs should lay down their arms. After their success they explored the flat, which appeared to be far bigger than it should be. Gordon realised that they were no longer in the flat, but in fact inside a pocket dimension. They were in the realm of Carcerem, the god of prisons. Deciding that Carcerem was out of his jurisdiction for arrested people in Wen Kroy where he was not employed, Gordon suggested to the officers that they arrest Carcerem. Joining up with Jin they travelled further into the Prison Dimension where they found a group of wereboars extorting people. Gordon contracted lycanthropy but was successful in killing the boars. Believing his death to be inevitable, he wrote a letter to his granddaughter Morgan Jordon, and an unfinished one to Commissioner Repooc, suggesting that McEvan be promoted to lieutenant. He pleaded with his colleagues that, in the event of his death, they deliver the letters. During the fight Dalton reveals he died temporarily, and learnt that Carcerem was two floors down. With McEvan he travelled through a field and felt his soul sucked out of his body. There they met some kobolds who were collecting and selling mushrooms for Tanna-T’liev. Catching up with Bartholomew and Dalton, they collect mushrooms and travel with the kobolds to the city. They agree to conceal their police identities in the city because they were out of their precinct. On the way they spot a group of trolls patrolling the field. They tax the kobolds for their mushrooms, so Gordon helps the kobolds hide, although he is caught. With Dalton's help they revealed their identities and bargained a deal with them, their names being Plato, Socrates, and Nietzsche. Gordon recognised that Dalton, although an unruly deputy, would one day make a fine sergeant. In the city Gordon and Dalton were solicited as strippers by a bugman, to which they agreed to make money for their attempt on Carcerem. During the dance, Gordon's heart gave out and he temporarily died. When he woke, Dalton carried him out and told him they made much money. With the rest of the group they decided to split up. Gordon investigated how to incarcerate a god and learnt about a soul gem. On his way to inform the rest of the team, he went to the city hospital. At the hospital he met Tud, a bugman doctor, who he realised was also a serial killer. Gordon believed he had convinced Tud to actually do medical work on him instead of murdering him, but was wrong. Gordon sat vulnerable and naked in the chair in the backroom of the hospital where Tud stabbed him in the heart, killing him. Gordon's last words were "I can't believe you did this! I trusted you!" About half an hour later Bartholomew attended the hospital and was nearly killed by Tud also, but managed to kill him in self defence. Bartholomew found Gordon's body and cried over it. He took the letters as well as Gordon's badge. Gordon's pistols ended up with Dalton. Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Fallen